


Colours

by mseha_1_9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, ereri if you squint and read all my subtext, i got a 100 if that helps, techinically erin and levy, technically written for an english project, tiny tiny tiny hidden almost insignificant hint at child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseha_1_9/pseuds/mseha_1_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's drowning. Drowning in everything with nothing but colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a short story in english class. After procrastinating forever and using the names Erin and Levy to motivate myself, voila~ I had to present it, and I had a time limit so it's not very long.

Erin regretted choosing the desk adjacent to the window; it had looked nice, isolated from the rest of the class. But the sun shone down around her, surrounding her in yellow walls, burning her back and what felt like her mind. The teacher drawled on and on, the words turning into a haze of yellowed lines by the time they reached her, the claustrophobic walls blocking everything.

           Changing seats wasn’t an option. Asking someone to move wasn’t an option. Everything wasn’t an option. Someone would get mad. She refused to think about their ideal seats pre-reserved by friends. Refused to think about how she had none.  
Couldn’t even remember the last time she had spoken - not including “yes” “no” and “good” - like a clear cover was blocking her mouth. Couldn’t remember the last time she felt bonded, connected to someone by the pink warmth of friendship. The kind that enveloped you, brightening your smile and bringing colour to your skin.

          Erin was unusually pale.

          Couldn’t even remember the last time she had seen her sister. The sister that she missed, the sister that was far away, the sister that was getting the education of her dreams, the sister that always wore red. She would probably see more of her sister if she picked up the phone. She would probably pick up the phone if she wasn’t terrified. She would probably not be terrified if her sister wouldn’t instantly return in a red flash to help her.

          She refused to even think about her father. Refused to even think about the purple splotches, staining her skin and somehow her soul. Refused to think about the next time he would be home, bringing the black smell of death and destruction with him. Refused to even think when he was there.

          She avoided mirrors. Didn’t know what she saw in the mirror, didn’t like what she saw in the mirror. A dark haze of grey would cover her vision, distorting everything into shades. Sometimes it was easier to blame her life on the thing she saw in the mirror instead of herself. Sometimes just looking at a mirror would have her crying and hyperventilating, locking the door shut and creating a physical barrier in between her and the rest of the world.

          She would curl up and try to ignore the black ache, the black _burn_ , that took over her heart as she locked her emotions down. The pain of nothing, of feeling nothing, of emptiness.

          She would remain there, skipping meals and classes, for hours and hours. Until slowly getting up, one movement at a time, one breath at a time, one step at a time.

          And then she would proceed as normal, stumbling to class like a newborn deer, retreating to her prison of sunshine walls and try to ignore it all. Try to ignore the girl in front of her, try to ignore the her long black hair and pale skin, the contrast that was the only thing to permeate the yellow. The girl was emotionless. The girl was pretty. Not like Erin at all.

          She hated the class, hated the teachers, hated the students, hated the eyes she could feel burning into her. Hated her hate. But not the girl. Who could hate the girl? The girl was perfect. Not like Erin at all.

          The girl moved, snapping Erin back into the present and small, pale features turned to face her. She stated that her name was Levy and that the teacher said they were to work together. Her words came out silver and cold, lacking any feeling. But her tongue was a blade that cut the sun away, sharp and gentle at the same time. Erin was grateful, so grateful - but afraid, so afraid. She felt green coming up her throat, trying to force its way out of her mouth before being swallowed back down.

          For the first time ever, she found herself despising it when the bell rang, despising it when the class was over. Already missed the girl. Couldn’t even remember the last time she worked with someone else.

          Erin found herself having to pause, having to accept the rest of the day would be spent as normal. Having to remind herself she had no friends, she had no hope. This time the lack of movement from the girl was what snapped Erin back into the present. She slowly looked up, watching her small lips form words that held none of the sharpness but were more of a gentle caress.

          “Want to get lunch together?”

          Erin saw white.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a short sequel that isn't just hinted at ereri eventually.


End file.
